A New Day
by Aishiteru Aijin
Summary: Kuso aishiteru baka!" She yelled it right before she went home to her time. Leaving Inuyasha to his own thoughts on how he feels about her. InuKag One Shot


I must admit it. I'm very proud of this one shot here. I thought it was deep in a way. And the inspiration just hit me out of no where.

Disclaimor: I am a freshman in highschool, live with my parents and have absolutly no money to my name. So it's obvious that I don't own the brilliant masterpiece entitled Inuyasaha. Nope, Rumiko Takahashi does. Kudos to her though!

* * *

"Kuso ai shiteru baka!!"

The words echoed through my mind over and over. Sure I knew she cared for me, but I never once thought she loved me. Not a hanyou like myself. But as I look back on my memories I can see that I was to blind to see it

After all the times I went to Kikyo. After all the times I told her to be more like her incarnate. No matter how many times she had to sit me. She always returned to stand by my side. She put aside her feelings just so I could be happy.

Something told me this was the last time. She wouldn't be coming back to me this time. There was nothing holding her here since the jewel was finally completed. No she wouldn't come back on her own.

Why does it even matter to me? I love Kikyo. Or do I? I'm not too sure about anything anymore. One minute I'm morning over Kikyo's death.... errmm end of her walking the Earth. Then the next I'm morning over Kagome's departure.

Love. Something I haven't had much of in my life. Sure I had it back when my mother was alive. But never once from my own brother. And I would never admit that I always regretted that. But then Kikyo came. She was the only thing standing between the Shikon and me.

She was the first to ever look at me for me. At first she detested me, being part demon and she being a miko, but that quickly changed.

She loved me. And I loved her.

But it didn't take much for us to hate one another. All it took was Naraku and neither trusted the other. So it ended with me being pinned to the tree for 50 years and Kikyo dieing.

Then Kagome came. She became the first person I ever trusted since Kikyo. At first she reminded me of Kikyo, but I knew in my heart they were two totally different people. For one, Kagome never once cared that I was a Hanyou. Kikyo did. She never once wanted me to become something I wasn't. She saw me as her equal, as her friend.

She trusted me, no matter what. Even when Naraku tried to destroy us we pulled through it. Together.

Thinking back to the last battle, I can remember feeling betrayed when I saw Kikyo fighting beside Naraku. And I tried to reason with her. That's when she pulled her bow out and aimed for Kagome. I must admit I was never more scared than I was at that particular moment. For two years Kagome had been my friend, my helper, my world. All that mattered was she in that instant. I was the one who ended Kikyo's life. Not by actually killing her. No, by meeting her, by loving her. If we never met, we would have never loved. If we had never loved, we wouldn't be in this position.

Sure Naraku would probably still be in the picture, but it would have been different. Would have had a different ending. Maybe Kikyo wouldn't have died so early in life. Just maybe everyone would have been happier.

Shaking my head I remind myself that we can't live our lives living on 'what ifs'. What is done is done. All we must do is keep our head up and look on toward the future.

Where does my future lay? Does it lay here without Kagome? Does it lay here wit Kagome? Does it lay with Kagome I her time? Does it have anything to do with Kagome at all?

Sighing, I look towards the slowly dimming skies. Time had been passing quickly for me since Kagome left yesterday. Everything around me seemed to be moving while I was standing still.

I missed Kagome.

That much was simple to realize. The only question was why. Closing my eyes I can still picture her smile. I can still see how her face would relax while I was around her. I can still remember her sweet smell of sakura blossoms mixed with cinnamon. I can still remember the way she would sing quietly to herself when she thought no one was listening.

It was with her that I could find happiness and solace. It was with her that I felt like being a hanyou was enough. It was with her that I felt there was no need for the Shikon to grant me my wish of becoming a full inu-youakai.

Smiling I opened my eyes to see the stars shinning bright in the sky. Beautiful, just like Kagome.

I love her.

It was all so clear now. I felt like I was free for the first time in my life. I now knew why I felt like this. Though deep down I knew it. I had just been denying it to myself.

I could feel my heart begin to race as I think of what I should do now with this new information. I only knew one thing that I need to do. Tell Kagome. But then what? It's not like we could be together. She didn't belong here in the feudal era, or I in the future. These were only fleeting thoughts as I made my way quickly to the well. I felt like I had gone crazy. But I know I have always been crazy.

Crazy about her, that is.

Jumping into the well I felt the familier feeling of falling through a void. It felt like heaven, knowing what I'd find on the other side.

Climbing out of the well, I dusted of my red harori. I made my way swiftly to the door that led to the outside. As I stepped out, I was hit with a gentle breeze. Taking a deep breath, I ignored the usual strange smell that the future held. That's how I noticed the smell of salt. Tears.

Kagome's Tears.

I ran towards where I smelt Kagome. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her leaning against the Goshinboku, crying. If it hadn't been for the smell of tears and the streaks on her cheeks, you would not have noticed this. She stayed completely still as she stared off into another place in time. Guilt raced through my veins, figuring it was all my fault.

Stepping into her line of vision I made my way towards her. That's when it happened; my gold eyes met her tear-filled deep, rich, brown eyes. A tiny gasp left her lips, making me slow down my stride to a cautious walk.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome's asked, her voice drifting softly in the breeze.

Finally I stood directly in front of her.

"I already took the prayer beads off for you," Kagome said nonchalant.

This made me touch the area of my neck where the beads use to rest. A small smile played at the corners of my lips at this.

"Feh," _'I wanted to say that I....'_

"Inuyasha go home, it's all over now," She whispered breaking our eye contact, making me take a small step back.

"Kagome, I.." _'I love you'_

I wanted to shout it. Now that I knew I wanted everyone to know. It just felt so right to do so.

Her eyes searched mine, looking for answers. It felt like she could read my soul.

I took a few steps closer, bringing me only a few inches away from her rigid form. Reaching out a hand, I gently cupped her cheek. To say that she looked surprised was defiantly an understatment.

"I love you, Kagome"

Her brown eyes filled with even more tears. But this time, they were happy tears.

Leaning down I gently kissed her lips.

It didn't matter that I was a hanyou from the past. It didn't matter that she was a miko from the future. All that mattered was that we were here at that moment. And it was like we were the only ones in the world.

Breaking away, I held her close to me. Her head leaning back against my chest as we watched the sunrise.

Just like the new day. We were both starting a new life. No matter where or when in time, we were both finally guaranteed to be filled with love and happiness together.

* * *

Well there you go. Short I know. Please do review...check out my other fanfics too!

Much love to everyone out there who reads!

Autumn


End file.
